1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a booting method, in particular, to a method of rebooting a computer system when a setting value of a basic input output system (BIOS) is modified.
2. Description of Related Art
A chipset plays an extremely important role in a common computer system. Recently, along with the rapid development of the technology, the functions of the chipset become even powerful. The chipset manufacturer Intel has researched and developed a set of management engines with powerful functions on the produced chipsets, so as to remote control and manage the status of the local computer system.
As for a computer system using such chipsets (for example, Intel (ICH7, ICH8, and ICH9 series), when a user modifies a setting value, such as a memory setting value and a switch setting value of a network card, the computer system cuts off the main power and then is rebooted.
However, the main power provides power to devices of the computer system including central processing unit (CPU), hard disk, and optical disc drive, so that the motion of frequently cutting down the main power and then rebooting the computer system immediately may cause permanent damage on the hardware such as the hard disk. What's worse, important data may be lost.